Doyle Blackwell
"This may not be the best time, but I still get paid, right?" -Doyle Van Rook's former mercenary apprentice, Doyle was first introduced in The Kur Stone:Part One. Doc Saturday made a casual comment in the same episode about what he did to Van Rook's last apprentice, insinuating that Doyle was not the first to work under the villain's wing. While working for Van Rook, Doyle is seen employing similar equipment to him including concussion grenades, a wrist blaster, a jet pack and even a face mask. Although he worked for Van Rook, he did help Zak Saturday and Fiskerton in "Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes" after they saved his life. He also returned "The Claw" back to Zak Saturday after he had lost it. Doyle is Drew Saturday's long lost brother (this was revealed in the episode Van Rook's Apprentice). He now works with his older sister, Drew Saturday, his brother-in-law, Doc Saturday, and his nephew, Zak Saturday. Doyle claims in one of his "stories" he once fought a man named Baron Finster, a half man/half robotic scorpion and rescued a Nagni Vatu from him. However, his story is questionable (especialy to Doc). After his reckless behavior streak on a mission, Doc Saturday pays him his fee and orders him to leave. After Drew says he is not a good influence on Zak, Doyle leaves the Saturdays. Later he appeares in Cryptid vs. Cryptid as the manager of Fiskerton. He came back in the episode Something in the Water because Zak Saturday invited him to do a job (catch the devil fish). Doc also invited him to live with the family again, but Doyle refused stating that he wanted to run his own show and promised to give Zak and Fiskerton something from the bounty money. In the episode Once More the Nightmare Factory after breaking into Weird World with the rest of the Saturdays team, Doyle rejoins the team and also agrees to train Zak Saturday. Also in the episode was revealed that Doyle, like Zak Saturday, likes Weird World, saying that he decided to infiltrate the castle when he heard Fisk behind the door on the show. When Doc asked why he was watching Weird World he admitted he watched it, describing it as "Good TV". In the episode The Kur Guardian, he, Zak Saturday and Abby Grey help Fiskerton find out about his Lemurian heritage. He harbors a crush on Abby the entire episode. Doyle later asked her out at the end. In the next episode where Abby Grey is revealed to be working for Van Rook, Doyle responds by dumping her. Upset about this information, he wanted to leave again, but is convinced by Zak Saturday to stay so that he can get his revenge on Abby. At the end of The Atlas Pin, Fisk threw the Naga relic from the airship and the relic broke into pieces; Doyle later secretly recovered it and tried to fix it. In Shadows of Lemuria, he finally finished fixing it. In Kur Rising, The Saturdays were in Antarctica looking for Kur. It was due to Doyle that everyone knew that Kur is actually Zak. In Kur:Part 1, Doyle, aided by Zon and Van Rook, was looking for the missing V.V. Argost and finding clues about his past. Trivia *Doyle is the only person known to have infiltrated and escaped Weird World alone and live twice. The eight Secret Scientists that survived 11 years before the storyline were in groups of two (and the other twenty-one groups died in the mansion). *Though reckless, Doyle only does so when he knows his skill can handle the situation, otherwise he is just as careful as Doc. *Doyle is around 6 years younger then his sister, Drew. *Since Doyle is Drew's brother, that means that before marrying Doc, Drew's last name was Blackwell, but his name was changed several times so it can be argued. *The above has been stated to be true by Stephens on the ToonZone forum. (You need to scroll down to near the end). *Doyle must be able to hold his breath for an exceptionally long time, as in "Van Rook's apprentice" when Drew knocked off his helmet he was able to hold his breath long enough to get the Alkali lake monster's horn and swim up to the surface with it dragging him down. *His age is not definite (yet), but Stephens has stated that he "imagined Doyle as 28, or so". *Doyle truly has a scientific side as he has Micro Adhesives gloves, "juiced" Doc's microwave, and made a special chemical combo for freezing things solid, this proves that he is not just a "kicking-punching" guy. *In The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Doyle said that multiple countries have a bounty on his head. *It was also revealed that Doyle bought Zak a model of Weird World to make up for all the lost birthdays. *Overall Doyle has been one of the main characters in 19 out of 31 episodes so far. Quotes *"This may not be the best time, but I still get paid right?" -Doyle Blackwell to Doc. *"Oh yeah, definitely no puberty going on there." -Doyle Blackwell to Zak Saturday *"What? It was good TV." -Doyle Blackwell explaining about him watch Weird World. *''"Zak, you're eleven, to tell you the truth Fisk was a bigger competition." Doyle to Zak in "Food of the Giants" *"''Oh great, it flies!" -Doyle Blackwell. *"I said "or something"! By the way, Zak, what size jet pack do you wear?" -Doyle Blackwell *"See? Not all science has to be boring..." Doyle to Drew after freezing the Cherufe. *"I was going to do this incognito thing where I pretend I had a cryptid to deliver for Grosome, but then I figure..." Doyle punches the guards, knocking them out cold. To Van Rook as he came up to him, dusting of his hands. "Yeah, yeah, that was easier." *"Huh right, I did run out.... and SLIMY FOR THE WIN! I'm gonna call this a good day." -Doyle after defeating Abbey *"Follow the cryptids! STUPID! You know, I'm still calling this a good day." Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:saturday family